Poof, Jumping Child!
by KawaiiEdlynChan
Summary: How will the team of Karasuno cope when their little ball of sunshine is turned into...an even littler ball of sunshine! Child!Hinata, Hinata centric story! Read about how each of Hinata's friends deal with him as a cute little two year old! There will be pairings, but when Hinata is a teenager. ? x Hinata!
1. Chapter 1

"Nice receive!"

"That was a good kill, Tanaka!"

"Keep up the hard work, guys!"

It was a normal practice for the team of Karasuno. They ran drills, had a few mini games, practiced moves separately, all the things that were done day to day to improve their playing. Things were running smoothly, and there had even been less arguing than there usually was. All in all, it was a good day.

"Good job-"

POOF!

"Eh?" Everyone looked towards the weird noise. Where Hinata had been standing, was now a lump of clothing…

"Are those Hinata's clothes?" Sugawara asked slowly, lowering the ball he was just about to set.

"EEEH! Does that mean he's running around in his birthday suit?!" BAM. There was no longer a ball in Sugawara's hands, and Tanaka had an impressive bruise forming on his forehead.

Before Nishinoya could giggle at Tanaka's pain for too long, the bundles of clothing started to wriggle around, causing a very girly squeak to come from said Libero. "It moved!" Nishinoya yelled, hiding behind Asahi, who didn't look any braver than the person behind him.

The pile of clothes gave one last squirm, before a head popped out of the top of the shirt. A very familiar, orange head. One that was now much, _much_ smaller than it should have been. A child that looked to be no older than two, and the exact replica of Hinata, was drowning in the shirt he was in, looking around curiously with big, nut brown eyes. His wild orange locks swished around as he shook his head back and forth.

"Why did my clothes grow?" The question was asked in a cute, childish voice, yet it didn't sound like a normal two year old. "And why is everyone staring? Well…I guess growing clothes would cause a lot people to stare…"

"Is it just me, or did Hinata…just turn into a toddler…" Tanaka asked, wide eyes staring at his teammates.

"Whaaaat?" The Hinata looking child looked down at himself, and then gaped in adorable wonder at his tiny body. "Why am I so small!" he yelled out, looking up with even larger eyes than before, his hands thrown up in the air in panicked confusion. It just added to his cute aura, since his hands barely went above his head.

"Smaller, you mean." Tsukishima said with a smirk. A snort came from Yamaguchi, though for once, it looked like he had tried to stop it, since the situation was a bit concerning.

"That isn't funny!" Hinata sniffled, large tears gathering at the corner of his eyes, his nose going red. Sugawara couldn't help it anymore; he walked briskly towards the child Hinata and kneeled next to him. He patted the unruly locks after picking Hinata up and setting him on his lap. A scary, too sweet smile was sent towards Tsukishima, who gulped and took a step back.

"Don't pick on him; he is probably really scared right now. I know I would be if I suddenly turned into a child!" He said, cradling the frightened child to his chest.

"Yeah! Don't be mean to the cute Hinachan!"Nishinoya suddenly joined in, puffing himself up behind Sugawara, before joining the other to dote on their shrunken teammate.

"Is…is no one going to question the fact that Hinata just POOFED into a CHILD?!" Kageyama yelled while throwing his arms in the air much like Hinata had done before. He looked like he had seen a ghost, his face pale and his eyes wide.

"It's not like I know how it happened, stupid!" Hinata yelled from his protective embrace.

"Dumbass Hinata! How can you-" He was cut off by the momma hen vibes that were starting to ooze from Nishinoya and Sugawara. "I-I mean, you don't have any idea? Not even a small clue?" he finished hesitantly, his two sempai's scaring him into acting out of character.

"None." A small pout appeared on his face. Now, Hinata had pouted plenty when he was a teenager, but it never was as cute as it had been while he was in his toddler form (Or maybe it was and they just had to ignore, since no one wants to find a teenage boys' pout 'cute'). It caused Nishinoya to make a 'gwa' noise and snatch the small child from Sugawara's arms, hugging him. "Nah! Nishinoya-nii, why are you hugging me so much?"

There was a long pause.

"Nii?" asked Sugawara, his head tilted to the side.

"Yeah, well…" a small blush appeared on Hinata's child chubby cheeks, "Since I look so young, I should use the appropriate titles…don't you think so, Sugawara-nii?"

"That's right!" yelled Nishinoya, "Just call me Noya-nii! I will help the cute Hinachan as long as he needs it!" The sparkle in the 2nd years' eyes looked like he had been called sempai, and the toddler Hinata had just gotten even closer to him.

"I do have to wonder though…How long with Hinata be like this? I don't think we should tell his parents. It might get out to the media, and then he would have to get checked over at a hospital, where it could become a medical mystery of sorts." Sawamura said, being the voice of reason.

"Uwah! No! I hate hospitals!" Hinata yelled, now hugging Nishinoya back full force.

"We could…say that we are doing a special type of training, where we all stay overnight someplace close to school…since Hinata lives so far away, it makes the most sense. And then, we all really could stay someplace together to keep an eye on him." Yamaguchi said. It wasn't surprising that he wanted to help, considering he and Hinata had become friends after a while.

"You guys make it sound like I will hurt myself all the time…" Hinata said, pouting again.

"You do that enough when big; I don't even want to imagine how bad you were as a child." Kageyama said, scowling.

"Mean! You are so mean!" Hinata squirmed out of Nishinoya's arms so that he could stand on his own. It only pointed out the fact that he didn't have anything on beside the large t-shirt, it reaching well past his knees.

"I am not the one wearing a dress." Kageyama snapped back.

There was the sound of small bare feet padding on the gym floor as Hinata stumbled around in embarrassment. "That's not my fault!"

"I think the first thing we need to do is get him some clothes, just in case this lasts longer that a day." Sawamura said, chuckling. "I will go get Takeda Sensei and see if he can help us out."


	2. Chapter 2

Both Ukai and Takeda were there in less than ten minutes. Sawamura had run to get them from the school building, and when he said that there was an emergency involving Hinata, they had stopped what they were doing and raced over. Nishinoya had gone and gotten Shimizu and Yachi, so now the whole team was in the gym. Hinata was hidden inside of the equipment room with Tanaka because Sawamura had thought it best if they prepared the four that weren't there when it happened.

"So, where is Hinata? I thought there was an emergency." Ukai said, looking at the group of his students. He had rushed there; worried that Hinata may have gotten hurt. He was sure that Takeda felt the same, if the teachers' fidgeting had anything to say about it.

"Er, well, you see…. We don't really know what happened, but you all have to promise not to tell anyone about this." Sugawara said nervously, rubbing the back of his head. "It would be very bad if you did."

That just made Ukai more worried, his brows furrowed. "We would never do something if it wasn't the best for Hinata. Where is he?" Ukai asked.

Giving a sigh, Sawamura ran over to the equipment door and knocked on it. "Tanaka, Hinata, you guys can come out now!"

The door slowly opened, Tanaka peaking outside before disappearing again. They could hear some softly spoken words –which was rare when coming from Tanaka- before he walked out. He held someone in his hands, and the thing that was noticed first was the familiar bright orange hair that lay in fluffy locks.

"I thought Hinata only had a little sister, not a little brother." Takeda sensei more asked than stated, asking the question that popped into the other threes' heads.

"Yeah, he only has a sister." Tanaka said, drawing out the inevitable.

"So, is that his cousin or something?"

"Or something." Nishinoya said after popping out from behind Tanaka.

"Oh for the love of-, then who is this?" Ukai growled out. He was getting irritated from being toyed with.

Hinata got bored of sitting there, so he finally just yelled out the answer. "I am Hinata!"

There was a long, drawn out silence. Ukai gave a blank stare before he began to laugh. "That was a good one! Hinata must have family over, and they decided to do a prank! Right?" Ukai asked, his shoulders still shaking with laughter. When he saw that no one else was laughing, his own started to die away. "What… you can't be serious…is this actually Hinata?" His face paled as he leaned in to get a closer look. "What the hell happened to him?!"

"That's something that we are trying to find out, Ukai-sensei!" Nishinoya stated, stealing Hinata from Tanaka, getting a mumbled 'hey' from the older one. "That's why we need to talk to you and Takeda-sensei! We were wondering if you could possibly make a sudden training camp so that we could all stay with Hinata while we try to figure out what has happened!"

"That's a very smart idea, Nishinoya! I will go and send out emails that you will be stopping home to get some things for a sudden training camp! I will tell them that it is to form better bonds as a team." Takeda said, talking to himself as he walked out of the gym. He was still a little dazed from what was happening, so it never occurred to him that he should be more confused and maybe a little doubtful of the situation.

Hinata started to fidget nervously in Nishinoya's arms. He really had no clue why any of this was happening and he felt bad for making so much trouble for everyone. But he was very touched that his friends were doing so much to help him. It made his chest flutter with happiness, and he couldn't help but smile at the floor. He didn't know what he would have done without his teammates; his friends.

He looked up when he felt someone's hand on his shoulder. Hinata was met with Shimizu giving him a small, gentle smile. "What is your favorite color, Hinata?" She asked in her quiet voice.

"Huh?" Hinata didn't understand why she was asking him that at a time like this. Did his favorite color really matter when everyone was wondering how to fix him?

"You can't continue to walk in clothes that are so large on you. I am going to go and grab something more fitting." She answered.

"Oh! I don't want you wasting money on me, Shimizu-chan!" Hinata said hastily, shaking his head back and forth. "I am fine; I can just wear my shirts like pajamas!"

"Do not worry about it; I won't spend too much if that makes you feel better." Shimizu reassured, smiling again at the fact that he was worried about being inconvenient. "I also received coupons for a store that I do not shop at, so I can use those."

"Well, if you really want to, then I guess that's okay. Just don't get too much! I really only need a pair of pants or something." Hinata said shyly, clenching one of his hands into Nishinoya's shirt. When Nishinoya noticed it, his chest puffed out with pride.

"I want to come with you! I think it would be fun to pick out clothes for him!" Yachi said excitedly. When she received a nod from Shimizu, she giggled and followed the older girl out of the gym. After the door closed behind them, and awkward silence grew. It stretched on for a few minutes before Hinata got annoyed with it.

"Why is everyone standing around like scarecrows?" He blurted out with crossed arms and pouting lips.

"Well this isn't exactly an everyday problem, dumbass." Kageyama growled. He had been silent since Sugawara had yelled at him. Not only did he not know what to say, he was just too shocked and confused. Normally he would be practicing and yelling, but Hinata had suddenly gone through a mysterious change. There were no clues as to why, and it was all so…weird. He had never heard of this happening before. There was no such thing as magic; he had never believed in fairytales as a child, so his logical brain just couldn't figure out what was going on. Why did Hinata turn into a child?

"Yeah, I know that, stupid!" Hinata yelled. He glared at Kageyama and stuck out his tongue afterwards, blowing a raspberry.

"Do you two really need to fight during something this serious?" Ukai said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I really don't know what to think of all this. I guess we will just have to ride it out. I just don't know what to tell his parents when they receive calls telling them Hinata wasn't in class."

For some reason, Ukai mentioning school helped the reality of the situation sink in. Hinata was now in the body of a child. This meant that he couldn't talk to anyone he knew without risking the chance of that person spreading the word. They would have to be careful not to let people see him. Hinata started to look sad when he realized all of this. He wouldn't be able to see his family or go out during the weekend to do something fun. He was now going to have to hide somewhere, and not leave until they figured out how to reverse whatever happened to him. His shoulders slouched as he hid his face in Nishinoya's shoulder.

Nishinoya didn't know what to say, so he started to sway on his feet to help calm is teammate. Everyone started feeling the weight of the situation. Sugawara walked over to where Nishinoya was and started rubbing Hinata's back.

"Don't worry; we won't rest until we figure out how to fix this!" Sugawara looked around at everyone in the room. "Right, guys?" He gave a smile that made shivers go down spines. Everyone gave sounds of agreement, which seemed to calm the mother hen vibes for a bit. "Now, all of you go home and grab the things you will need. We will figure out where to go later."

The only ones left in the gym were Sawamura, Ukai and Hinata. They were stuck in another awkward silence, before a small sniffle broke it.

"Hinata," Ukai said while kneeling down to Hinata, he was standing on his own and rubbing his eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I am really sorry for making so much trouble. I really don't know how this happened! I don't like it, I can't play volleyball with you guys anymore, and I can't see my friends in class!" His sniffles turned into small hiccup sounds, and he kept wiping away tears that he didn't want to let fall. "I don't want to be a bother to you guys…"

Sawamura kneeled down as well, placing his hand on Hinata's head. "Don't worry, we don't mind helping you. We all know that you would do the same for us, so just rely on your team. Okay?" He smiled at Hinata, now petting Hinata's hair. Hinata hesitated before smiling back, giving a small nod. "Good, now we should figure out where we are going to sleep."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for not updating this! School was terribly hard on me, even more so with my eye and head problems. I am actually getting eye surgery this summer, but not for a while. I should be able to update regularly now. I will be gone go a week starting tomorrow since I am going on a school trip for choir. But when I get back, I will start writing more for you guys! Thanks for reading ^.^ **


	3. It will be finishedcontinued!

I am so sorry for not doing anything with this story for so long! But, since I am a senior in high school, things are kind of crazy! Add that to the family drama and health issues, and you have one busy fanfiction writer... I will be giving you two options: do you want me to put it up for adoption, or do you want me to re-watch the series and try and continue the story? I will try and set up a poll (which I have never done before, so wish me luck) so that you can decide for me. And, in the end, if the adoption doesn't work out, I will try and retake it again!

Thank you for being such awesome people!


End file.
